


破

by touming1997



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touming1997/pseuds/touming1997
Summary: *忍不住了先放了。*he*乐乎 clear.





	破

**Author's Note:**

> *忍不住了先放了。
> 
> *he
> 
> *乐乎 clear.

爷爷病重的消息是在羽生结弦和自己男朋友连麦干游戏的时候收到的。

“我……我现在赶最早的飞机回去。”

扔掉游戏，羽生结弦嘴里跟金博洋解释着，手里开始订机票：“我爷爷病了，我必需赶回去，之后可能没办法和你肝游戏，也没办法聊天。”

“没事儿，你先照顾好你家人，记得和教练请假。”金博洋转个身趴到了床上，划拉着床单的色块说。

“你就好好照顾你爷爷就好了，不用想着我。”另一个开着视频的手机被羽生扔在了旁边，前置摄像头刚好对着他的脑袋，金博洋可以清楚的看到羽生的脸。

这人是仙子吗，无论怎样都可以这么好看。

对于他男朋友，金博洋向来是不吝啬夸奖，实际上，在金博洋匮乏的词库里，没有任何词汇够得上羽生结弦在他心里的美好。

他就像挂在夜空上的星星，让人只能仰望着赞美他散发出的光芒，倒说不清他本身是多么的美。

即使现在金博洋晕晕乎乎的就成了这人的男朋友，却依然没有融入到他生活里的感觉。或许是金博洋不敢，这般干净灵秀的仙子，怎么可以被凡人玷污，他沾不得灰。

还有啊，金博洋歪着脑袋跟金杨这么说。谁能相信自己偶像看上自己了呢？这比大乐透中头彩的机率还小。他脾气秉性我摸得清清楚楚，但是根本没用。

就算我知道他不会生我的气又怎么样，你见哪个粉丝见偶像不是乖巧的连坐着都双手放膝盖，更别提招惹他。

不过羽生结弦倒也不介意金博洋一直拘束着，他的理论是俩人还不够熟，在一起久了就自然放的开了。

宇野昌磨听说了之后在心底给他翻了个白眼，前辈你想没想过你俩都一起比赛多久了，难道要凑个十年八年的？？？

总而言之，他俩的关系跟隔壁三方的不一样，摆明了是段人仙恋。

重点是这段人仙恋，双方家长都不知道。

金博洋家里是一点都不着急，才刚二十来岁，让他自己个儿再玩儿几年。相比之下羽生家就非常着急。羽生结弦本人表示过希望能二十六岁结婚，但是他今年已经二十四五了。

父亲不止一次的眯着眼睛跟他讲，“结弦啊，你看你爷爷年纪很大了，他这辈子最后一个愿望就是看到你结婚啊，你看看福田家的姑娘就挺好……”

其实爷爷才六十岁出头，他最大的愿望是能和年轻时的朋友再见上一面。

福田家姑娘好不好羽生结弦没关心过，他只知道自己家小男朋友挺好的。

 

“爷爷怎么样？”

“老毛病，现在正睡觉呢。”

松了口气，羽生结弦进到病房里面，对父亲表示自己守着就可以了，您去休息吧。往旁边凳子上一坐，羽生结弦就犯困，肝游戏到半夜不说，飞机上也担心的睡不着，再加上十二个小时的时差，实在是折腾人。

一合眼就想到爷爷还躺在病床上休息，生怕突然发生什么事情自己感觉不到。

爷爷是小羽生最亲近的人，在羽生还没去滑冰的时候，向来是爷爷陪着他玩。

爷俩手拉着手走路，羽生手里有刚刚买来的冰淇淋，爷爷想要过来吃一口，羽生偏不给，爷爷突然拉着羽生小跑了起来，小手奋力挣扎也没能从大手里面挣脱出来，叫嚷着要累死了。

跑了一段，冰激凌禁不住摇晃“啪”一下掉在了地上。

我的天。冰淇淋掉了。羽生一脸幽怨的看着爷爷，后者计谋得逞，俩人都吃不到冰激凌，笑的声音仿佛街的另一头都能听到。

妈妈有时候会很忙，不能带着羽生姐弟去滑冰，这时候爷爷就一脸兴奋的把他儿子扒拉到一边，带着小结弦和姐姐蹦蹦跳跳的去冰场。到了冰场，他又故意做出行动不便的样子，收获一个让出来的座位。

小结弦有意识的往座位那边滑，让他看到自己今天又进步了。

“我们结弦很棒的！”不善言辞的爷爷会反复的说这一句，小结弦也意外的容易满足。

奶奶是在自己十二岁那一年走的，家里人都哭哭啼啼的，只有爷爷一脸严肃，轻轻给哭的喘不过气的姐姐顺气。直到下葬，他一句悲伤的话也没说，看着埋下奶奶的那一片土地，爷爷嘟囔了一句“说好了谁都不丢下谁，你这个小骗子。”

晚上羽生去爷爷屋里读书，看到爷爷偷偷抹眼泪“我可就一个人了。”

“不会的不会的！”小结弦忙摆着手安慰爷爷，“爷爷还有我们啊！就算别人不陪你，我也会和你在一起的！”

这个诺言并没有被实现，十七岁羽生就远赴加拿大，和爷爷见面的次数越来越少，即使见面了，也只能聊聊比赛成绩，爷爷还是那句“我们结弦很棒的”。

 

“诶……梨绘来了呢。”羽生似乎是被吵醒的，眯着睁不开的眼看来人。

 

“对不起啊，把你吵醒了。”梨绘坐在另一把凳子上，“听说爷爷病了，赶过来看看。”

 

星野梨绘家和羽生家算是世交，虽然到结弦这一辈儿不太亲了，但俩人父母是想的好好的，一定要让俩家孩子做个兄弟姐妹什么的。

 

平时没点事儿两家人就互相串个门，一来二去熟了，梨绘也被撺掇着认了个干爸干妈干爷爷什么的。

 

什么兄弟姐妹，明明是照着结婚培养的，你看看这都叫上妈了。

 

羽生怵这个，这种事儿上他向来讨厌有人拿着鞭子在后面催，特别是有了金博洋之后，他不敢跟家里人说，又确实不缺男朋友女朋友的。

 

可能是运气都用在喜欢的人事物上了，在谈恋爱结婚的问题上，羽生从来没有成功的躲开逼迫。

 

“结弦啊，要不你请梨绘吃顿饭吧。”

 

什么？我为什么要请她吃饭，她家又不是很远。况且我不是很饿但是我非常困啊爷爷。

 

“好。”羽生简直是标准的口是心非，心里一万个不愿意，眼神往爷爷身上一飘，又觉得应该听爷爷的话，“那你要好好休息哦，姐姐一会儿就来了。”

 

“结弦，”

 

“嗯？”一看手机没电了，羽生直接把它放在了柜子上。

 

“我看梨绘就挺符合你爸妈的标准的，你也不小了，我也老了……”

 

“好啦好啦，”羽生结弦趁爷爷想话的空抢了话头，他笑着点头，“我会好好对待梨绘的，您就安心养病吧。”

 

羽生随手撸下匆匆戴出来的戒指，放进了口袋里。

 

“来到这个世上之后最后悔的一件事就是小时候嘴欠，答应了妈妈乱点的鸳鸯谱。”刚出了医院的门，梨绘就扯开了梳起来的马尾辫，“这发型让我发际线越来越高。”

 

“我当初竭力反对不也没成功吗？”羽生耸耸肩，往离医院最近的小吃店的方向走。

 

一路走一路盘算。家里真正施压试图敲定婚事的话，羽生是完全没有反抗之力的，单单是父母还好，扯上了爷爷，就算他有反抗的心，也没反抗的胆。

 

爷爷和羽生亲，不是一般的亲。这样羽生结弦的毛病就暴露了，越是亲近的人，就越不想违背他们。何况爷爷现在这个状况，羽生不敢让他伤心。

 

从撸下戒指的时候他就想好了，让爷爷清楚的认识到，孙子尝试过了，但真的不合适。事实总比语言有力，与其反反复复和他大战三百回合，不如直接让他看到来的容易。

 

“说真的，你要听阿姨的话吗？”梨绘的气质和她的名字真是一点都不一样，名字听起来就是一个温香软玉还端庄大方的闺秀，实际上是既不温香也不软玉更不端庄，大方是挺大方，不过就是此大方非彼大方。

 

梨绘是东大毕业生，现在加盟了个律师事务所还组织了摇滚乐队做主唱。听说现在是把工作重心移到了乐队上，平时文文静静像个小软妹，在羽生这种从小玩到大的人面前，才露出有点小太妹感觉的真面目。

 

“就算我愿意你也不会同意的吧。”羽生点完菜，把口罩摘下来，还带着帽子。

 

“那当然。”梨绘用手指卷着自己的发尾，“没有人不喜欢你，但是我不可能嫁给不喜欢我的人。”

 

“如果只是假扮呢？”对面的人笑着，像是在说什么有趣的事。

 

“你果然还是对爷爷百依百顺。”梨绘不置可否，微笑着接过服务员端上来的饭菜。

 

“只是假扮，让爷爷明白我们尝试过但是没有结果。”

 

“我从来没有拒绝过你。”梨绘顿了顿，“但是你真的没有女朋友？或者男朋友。”

 

“你不用担心，我得感情经历还是一张白纸。”这种谎话已经张嘴就来，完全不需要经过羽生结弦的脑子，对着媒体撒过谎，对家人撒谎，对梨绘也是。

 

真的吗？梨绘笑了笑。你从多伦多的午夜而来，手上还带着戒指。如果只是带着玩玩，你一定不会带到深夜，那时候你应该在打游戏，而不是在外面玩。

 

戒指代表的，是你心有所属，毕竟它不是尾戒。

 

送我出来前你就摘下了戒指，明显是已经打算过了，要和我商量这件事。

 

你知道我会同意也会担心。

 

是你过于信任那一位，还是你完全不在意那一位的想法。

 

梨绘向来不插手羽生结弦的私事也不关心他的想法，意味不明的笑了笑，“你想怎样都可以，只要你OK，我这边没什么问题。”

 

星野家的人向来喜欢冒险也根本不顾忌什么规矩，梨绘尤其。

 

对她而言，只要不违法犯罪，所有想法都值得一试。


End file.
